elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadowmere (Oblivion)
Shadowmere is a unique horse in . Her coat is a purple-tinted black, and she has red eyes. Once belonging to Lucien Lachance of the Dark Brotherhood, Shadowmere is passed on to the Hero of Kvatch after completion of "The Purification." Properties Shadowmere is one of the fastest horses available in Oblivion, and can climb inclines the Hero normally could not, making her helpful for navigating. Her very high health and aggression make her valuable in combat. Since she is essential, she cannot be truly killed in combat; if her Health is reduced to 0, she will fall unconscious, only to revive later. She will, however, die if she falls from a great height. Giving her Horse Armor will remove her Essential status. She will stay wherever the Hero leaves her for a limited time. Eventually, she will respawn at Fort Farragut if left unattended for a long period. If she cannot be located at Fort Farragut, PC users have the option of using the console to type player.MoveTo 32BF5, teleporting them to her exact location. Storage exploit Shadowmere has no encumbrance, so she can carry an infinite amount of items. Simply knock her out and quickly put items into her inventory. To retrieve the items, knock her out again and remove them. This method can also be used to give her healing potions. She can consume any potions in her inventory, allowing her to stay alive longer in combat. Skill Training Because she is essential and will not attack the Hero, she is a good training dummy for practicing skills that must be used on a target, such as Blunt or Destruction. Trivia *Shadowmere's name may be a reference to Shadowfax from Lord of The Rings. Both are the hardiest horses in the lore of the two series. *The suffix ''-mere'' means "part of or segment of" from the Ancient Greek word, meros. Thus the meaning of "Shadowmere" would be "a part of the shadow." *While Shadowmere is referred to consistently as female in Oblivion, when the horse appears in , Astrid refers to it as "he" during the quest "The Cure for Madness". Bugs *Shadowmere is vulnerable to any glitches that affect horses in general. **She may be counted as a member of any factions the Hero has joined, meaning that attacking her may be counted as stealing from or assaulting a guild member, which may furthermore result in the Hero being expelled from the guild. In some rare cases, mounting Shadowmere can break the tenet of stealing from a fellow guild member. Note that this glitch affects other horses that the Hero owns as well, not just Shadowmere. **When trying to mount Shadowmere, the game may stop for a second and the character will be somewhere seemingly glitched underground. This can be escaped by fast traveling, which will cause the Hero to appear riding Shadowmere. **Shadowmere may not travel with the Hero when they fast travel while unmounted. She may travel with them but no longer belong to them, or she may disappear. Appearances * * de:Schattenstute es:Yegua ensombrecida it:Shadowmere ru:Тенегрив Category:Horses Category:Oblivion: Characters Category:Oblivion: Creatures Category:Oblivion: Dark Brotherhood Members Category:Oblivion: Quest Rewards Category:Oblivion: Named Creatures Category:Oblivion: Essential Creatures